Prince of Her Dreams
by mrtysh
Summary: Samus is deeply in love with Marth, but she is afraid to admit it, while Marth loves her back. SamusxMarth oneshot, R&R please!


* * *

A/N: Another SamusxMarth, my new favorite pairing. I hope you like this short oneshot, I will resume a longer story soon! If you want me to add a story to my C2, I will, just PM me. Thanks, R&R!

After such a long day fighting in matches, Samus was more than ready for a long, steamy shower. She had perspired heavily today, for more reasons than one. The matches were getting even tougher, and someone else also provided a distraction...

She nearly fainted every time she saw him, and she was smitten ever since she first saw him a year ago.

His sparkling eyes and sleek blue hair had always created a rather enticing sense to her, not to mention his toned physique...

Samus reflected back on the day she had met Marth. He had arrived with Ike and Roy, his partners and current roommates. He seemed reserved and secretive that day, but after meeting and becoming familiar with everyone, Marth became more confident. Samus had briefly talked to him, merely introducing herself and observing the refined figure that stood before her. As she admired him, she liked what she saw more and more as the time passed.

Samus shook out of her reminiscence and started to prepare for her shower. She wondered what Zelda would say if she found out how much she was thinking of Marth...

As the water neared a scalding temperature, she unclothed and allowed her thoughts to melt away in the heat of the drizzling water. Samus let the sensations encompass her into a calming daze.

_

After her pleasuring shower, Samus thoroughly dried her hair and wore her loosely fitting nightclothes to her room.

She found Zelda and Peach, her friends and roommates, laying comfortably on their beds discussing the next day's events.

"Hey, Samus. How was your day?" asked Zelda giddily.

"Fine," Samus replied dully. She wished she had been able to talk to Marth...

"Hold on, you are never that depressed after a shower. What's going on?" Peach inquired naturally.

Samus paused before admitting the truth. "I can't stop thinking about Marth! I just want to be with him all the time, but I'm scared to tell him." She regretted saying this as she saw the annoyed glares on their

faces.

"Samus there is an extremely simple solution to this, and that would be to talk to him about how you feel. Maybe he will feel the same way," Peach said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"The way Marth is always staring at you, I think he likes you too. Every time he sees you, he blushes slightly and his eyes sparkle," Zelda reassured her.

"Who are we talking about?" asked a deep mystery voice, slightly playful and cheery at the same time.

Samus whipped around and noticed Ike leaning against the doorway. He often popped in to check on us, mostly Zelda, his recent steady.

Zelda went to kiss him before Samus blurted out uncontrollably, "I need to talk to Marth!" The instant she realized what she had said, her face turned as red as a beet.

"I'll go get him for you!" Ike said, and dashed off before Samus could stop him.

"Damn it," she muttered with frustration.

"Come on Sammy, it's for the best. This way you won't have this huge battle going on in your head all the time," Peach encouraged her.

"I guess you're right. Thanks for your help guys, I have to go now," and Samus headed toward possible doom or amazing love, her fate undecided.

_

Ike returned with Marth, who adorned a puzzled look. Ike left the premises beaming at the pair.

"Hey, Samus, what's up?" Marth questioned.

"I know I'll regret this, but I can't hold back any longer." Samus wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him warmly. At first the kiss was awkward, but the passion and love built up rapidly as their heart rates accelerated and they realized the love they had for each other.

When they finally broke apart, Samus whispered, "I love you, Marth, for a really long time, and if I weren't to tell you now, it wouldn't be the same."

"Samus, I love you too, and I should have told you about it sooner. But if I had, then I probably wouldn't be able to do this..." Marth lifted her off of her feet and kissed her yet again, but this time they were brutally interrupted by the quaking applause of their large audience.

Marth nearly dropped Samus when he saw the huge amount of people that had been watching their every move for so long.

"Congrats, dude, I knew she'd like you, who wouldn't?" said Roy sneeringly, patting a dazed Marth on the shoulder.

Link was completely unsurprised, Pit was gawking at them, Ike was proud, Zelda and Peach were... well, the answer is self-explanatory.

"I believe you two need more than a short make-out session to relieve each other of all the built up sexual tension. Just saying," Ike responded to a glare from the pair.

"Maybe Ike is right..." Marth replied slyly, sweeping Samus away to the nearby vacant bedroom and clicking the lock behind him.

The audience departed so the 'newlyweds' could love in peace. The noise would soon become unbearable anyway.

"Well, I guess everybody gets what they wanted." said Ike, kissing Zelda passionately.

* * *

"What a day," Peach mumbled. "I'm just glad Samus can finally be with the prince of her dreams."

A/N: And that ends it! I really hope you liked it, review and I will be sure. I also have an alternate ending, it's really bad though. If you really want to read it, I will PM it to you. Thanks! ~mrtysh~


End file.
